Nesbitt
Nesbitt alternateively spelled Nezbitt and known in Japan as Soichiro Ota is one of the Big Five from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. He's the technical expert of the Big Five and arguably the most significant of them, as he is the only one who succeeds in stealing a body. He's also described by some as being a nerd. Nesbitt has brown hair. He is voiced Hiroomi Sugino and dubbed in English by David Wills. Role He owned his own lab where he built war machines that he built for his boss, Gozaburo Kaiba. When Seto Kaiba took over (in which the Big Five joined forces with him), he burned down Nesbitt's lab, as Seto wanted to make games at Kaiba Corp rather than machines for war. After they joined forces with Pegasus J. Crawford to take over Kaiba Corp and Pegasus was defeated by Yugi Muto, Seto fired the Big Five, but they trapped him in a virtual world, but when their Five Headed Dragon was destroyed, they were imprisoned in the virtual world instead. Their bodies were destroyed eventually but they soon found Noah Kaiba in his virtual world, and worked for him to steal the bodies of Yugi and the gang. Taking the form of Robotic knight, Nesbitt targeted Serenity, who was with Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin but eventually decided on dueling the three of them at once, though he seemed intent at defeating Serenity first (likely because she has never dueled before). Despite the fact that it was three on one, with Tristan and Serenity as the least experienced of the four, Nesbitt gained the advantage. He destroyed Tristan's deck master while aiming for Serenity's monster, sending Tristan falling into a molten pit, trapping his mind in a robot monkey and holding his body in a virtual chamber. Nesbitt entered the field himself during the duel, and immediately fused with Machine King into Perfect Machine King. He was defeated when he and Serenity's fusion monster, Saint Joan, destroyed each other, but he won Tristan's body and, after a confrontation with Kaiba and Tristan, kidnapped Mokuba Kaiba, who was then taken from him by Noah. Afterward, Gansley, Crump, Johnson and Lector entered Taylor's body and all five of them dueled Yugi and Joey at once. Nesbitt took over for one turn but fell victim to Yugi's trap after which Lector took over. After the Big Five were defeated, Noah imprisoned them each in a different corner of the virtual world. Nesbitt was killed along with Noah, Gozaburo and the other members of the Big Five when Noah used a satellite attack to destroy the fortress that the virtual world was stationed in, deleting it and everyone inside it. He was later seen in season 4 flashbacks when Alister mentions Kaiba's stepfather kidnapping his parents and brother though whether Nesbitt was real or another illusion is in question with Dartz revealing he kidnapped Alister's parents and brother disguised as Dartz. Personality Nesbitt is obsessed with robots. While in the form of a robot in the virtual world, he would often talk like one, using terms such as "negative" and "disassemble" and referring to Serenity only as "the female". ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series'' Nesbitt, like the other members of the Big Five, are board members in 4Kids working for Noah in LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. Nesbitt, as a robot, battles Tristan, Duke, and Serenity. Tristan falls into lava after defending Serenity from Nesbitt's attack. Then Nesbitt transforms into Super Giga Mecha Nesbitt, who has rocket power fists and battles Duke's theme song, in which he wins. However, Duke confuses Super Giga Mecha Nesbitt by reveals the protagonist of the new series Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal confusing him overloading him causing him to self destruct. In the next episode, he returns, possessing Tristan and kidnapping Mokuba for Noah. While possessing Tristan he does not sound like Nesbitt, but like Tristan dual voice effect to it, however he is identified and gives Kaiba the Darth Vader speech. In Episode 54, he teams up with the rest of the Big Five to duel Yugi and Joey, but they are defeated, and Noah banishes them to the darkest corners of the internet. Nesbitt is sent to chat roulette, where he talks with Naruto like a robot.﻿ Trivia *Initially, Nesbitt stood out the least of the Big Five, being mostly out of sight once they were no longer shadowed and having only two lines in Season 1 and none in Season 3 up til his duel with Tristan, Serenity and Duke. Ironically, Nesbitt played the biggest role as he was the only one who was successful in stealing a body, though this excluded him from when the other four chased Joey, Serenity and Duke. *His voice is higher pitched in flashbacks. *In Season 4, Nesbitt is seen is flashbacks with (Gozaburo) which means this may have just been another illusion. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Minion Category:Businessmen Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Immortals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Male